


Когда уходите на миг...

by Imaginary_Land



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginary_Land/pseuds/Imaginary_Land
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Казалось бы, что могло произойти с Доктором за несколько дней отсутствия? Однако, когда являешься спутницей того, кто путешествует во времени, то следует ожидать чего угодно.<br/>Доктор и Роза конца второго сезона. Легкое АУ от канона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда уходите на миг...

**1\. Всего на пару дней...**

 

Роза услышала звук ТАРДИС.

В квартире.

«Странно…» – подумала девушка. Обычно, привозя ее в гости к Джеки, Доктор парковал ТАРДИС на улице. Единственный раз, когда машина времени появлялась у них в квартире, был после путешествия в параллельный мир. Доктор тогда словно почувствовал, что после произошедших событий и расставания с Микки Розе просто необходимо было увидеться с матерью как можно быстрее, и она была благодарна ему за это. Но сейчас…

Они планировали провести друг без друга всего пару дней – Доктор сослался на то, что Роза давно не навещала мать (что было правдой), и оставил ее с Джеки под благовидным предлогом того, что ему нужно было раздобыть кое-что для ремонта ТАРДИС.

– Это можно достать только в одном месте, и климат там не очень благоприятен для людей. Низкая температура, разреженная атмосфера – не самые лучшие условия даже для меня, а тебе придется сидеть в ТАРДИС. Так что будет лучше, если я быстро слетаю туда-обратно, а вы с Джеки проведете немного времени! – сказал ей Доктор.

– Мне кажется, что это просто предлог для того, чтобы избежать встречи с мамой! – подколола его Роза.

Доктор потянул себя за ухо.

– Не совсем, но близко… Не смотри на меня так! Я еще помню ту пощечину!

Роза рассмеялась:

– Если попробуешь снова опоздать на год, увидишь, что моя мама еще и не на такое способна!

В голосе Доктора прозвучала нотка беспокойства:

– Пара дней максимум, Роза – я постараюсь.

– Ладно, – она знала, что он действительно старался быть пунктуальным с того раза. На самом деле такие ситуации, где Розе приходилось оставаться на какое-то время без Доктора, случались не так уж редко – и не всегда в ее собственном времени.

Но прошла уже неделя, и она начала серьезно беспокоиться, периодически выводя Джеки из себя. Так что, услышав звук ТАРДИС, Роза почувствовала огромное облегчение.

– Доктор! – кинулась она к кораблю. – Между прочим, ты опоздал.

На лице Доктора, появившегося из дверей ТАРДИС, была странная смесь эмоций. Он молчал какое-то время, и, когда он наконец заговорил, его голос прозвучал непривычно хрипло:

– На сколько?

Он впился взглядом в ее лицо со странным выражением – смесью отчаяния, страха и ожидания.

– На неделю, – Роза запнулась под этим взглядом, и все желание подшутить над его способностью водить ТАРДИС пропало.

Он слегка выдохнул и прошептал:

– Хорошо…

Роза едва успела подхватить его, прежде чем он рухнул на пол.

 

**2. Схвачен**

 

Планета действительно была именно такая, как он описал ее Розе – абсолютно негостеприимная. Не все формы жизни могли чувствовать себя здесь комфортно. Но для Доктора, выросшего в суровом климате Галлифрея и имеющего в наличии обходную дыхательную систему, дискомфорт не ощущался настолько остро.

Планета, скорее, была «черным рынком» для сбыта полулегальных товаров. Межгалактическая полиция этого конкретного периода времени не особо любила туда соваться, предпочитая смотреть на торговцев сквозь пальцы.

На Доктора практически никто не обращал внимания, когда он вошел в один из магазинчиков, расположившихся на поверхности планеты абсолютно бессистемно – словно кусочки детского конструктора, рассыпанные ребенком по полу.

Однако, роясь в коробке с деталями, по большей части выглядящими как всякий хлам, Доктор ощутил на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд. Затем раздалось незнакомое жужжание, и Доктор резко обернулся и увидел осьминогоподобное существо, направлявшее в его сторону какой-то прибор, очень похожий на фотоаппарат.

– Знаете, хотя я и очень польщен вашим вниманием, но ваши действия недопустимы с точки зрения элементарной вежливости – не могли бы вы… – Доктор не договорил, так как существо резко поднесло прибор к глазам, явно глядя на небольшой экран, после чего издало свистящий возглас: – Таймло-о-о-рд!

Одновременно с этим существо выхватило одной из своих конечностей что-то, напоминающее небольшой пистолет, и направило его на Доктора. Все это произошло быстрее, чем Доктор смог сделать хотя бы одно движение. Облако газа вырвалось из ствола странного оружия и окутало Доктора вязким туманом, в котором он не мог пошевелиться.

– Ззз-замеча-а-а-тельно-о-о, – прошипело существо, выглядевшее явно довольным происходящим. Затем его голос изменился и стал резким, отрывистым. – Таймлорд. Как раз то, что нужно.

Доктор попытался спросить, для кого и зачем он был нужен, но звуки словно вязли в тумане, и он сдался после нескольких попыток.

Существо порылось в складках своей одежды и извлекло оттуда две полоски материала, похожего на кожу. В каждую полоску было вделано небольшое металлическое колечко. Не испытывая никаких затруднений, существо протянуло свою руку-щупальце сквозь туман и, обхватив запястье Доктора, вытащило его руку. Два других щупальца обернули кожаную полоску вокруг его запястья. Края материала сомкнулись, не оставив и следа соединения. Существо повторило процедуру, и теперь уже обе руки Доктора были обернуты кожаной тканью.

– Молекулярное соединение, – пояснило существо. – Никаких замков, очень удобно. Материал предельно прочен, так что не советую даже пытаться. Новейшая замена устаревшим моделям наручников – как раз то, что нам нужно.

Говоря все это, существо достало тонкую металлическую цепочку и прикрепило ее к кольцам на так называемых «наручниках», успешно сковывая руки Доктора за его спиной. Затем оно кивнуло головой продавцу магазинчика:

– Спасибо, Анаак. Оплата как обычно.

И, толкая перед собой Доктора, оно направилось прочь из магазинчика.

 

**3\. Дома**

 

Роза опустилась на пол, поддерживая Доктора. Положив его голову на колени, она вгляделась в его лицо. Она не заметила этого сразу, но теперь ясно видела – что-то было не так. Доктор выглядел усталым, даже изможденным. Он медленно открыл глаза:

– Роза… послушай… мне нужно…

– Что?

– Я… я не знаю… не разрешай мне сделать это…

Казалось, ему трудно было говорить, и он не мог сформулировать свои мысли. Словно Доктор очнулся от глубокого сна и все еще находился под его влиянием, в смеси грез и реальности. Роза подумала, не принимал ли он каких-нибудь веществ, но опыта в этом у нее не было. Еще она вспомнила о мальчишке из ее класса, который страдал эпилепсией. Как-то она была свидетелем его приступа, после которого он некоторое время находился в состоянии, близком к этому.

Никаких физических повреждений она не видела, но что происходило с его разумом, она сказать не могла. Роза не знала, что делать дальше – попытаться внести его в ТАРДИС? Но она не умела управлять кораблем, а Доктор явно был не в состоянии. Если бы у нее была такая возможность, она бы попыталась отправиться в ту больницу с монахинями-кошками… несмотря на их скорее негативный опыт в том месте, Доктор говорил, что монахини добились удивительных успехов в медицине. Если дело было вообще в болезни… И сколько времени прошло для него с момента его отсутствия?

Нет, ТАРДИС была не вариантом – по крайней мере, пока Доктор полностью не придет в себя. Значит, ее комната.

К счастью, Доктор наполовину пришел в сознание, и Роза смогла дотащить его до кровати. Он посмотрел на нее, слабо улыбнувшись.

– Привет! – сказала она с натянутой улыбкой. – Давно не виделись.

– Да… – прошептал он.

Взгляд Розы, однако, стал очень озабоченным, когда она увидела кровавый след на рукаве его рубашки. Она осторожно расстегнула рукав и ахнула.

Запястье Доктора было сплошной кровавой раной – кожа была почти полностью стерта. И это не были свежие раны – напротив, они выглядели так, словно они подживали и открывались снова и снова.

Внезапно Роза осознала, что никаким образом такие раны не могли прийти в подобное состояние за неделю – особенно если учитывать способности Доктора к быстрому исцелению.

– Что произошло? – Роза почти с ужасом посмотрела на Доктора.

– Небольшая… неприятность. Но я из нее выпутался, – Доктор попытался говорить бодрым тоном, но его взгляд выдавал его. В нем не было ничего, кроме страха и отчаяния.

– И… сколько времени это у тебя заняло? – тихо спросила Роза.

Он явно попытался сосредоточиться, но было видно, что это давалось ему с трудом, поэтому он прекратил попытки и закрыл глаза, чтобы не смотреть на Розу. Как обычно, он старался защитить ее, уверив, что все в порядке.

– Ладно, ничего, можешь не отвечать, – быстро зашептала она, одновременно думая о том, что нужно осмотреть его. Попросить разрешения раздеть его? Она это уже делала давно, когда он только регенерировал, но тогда он был в бессознательном состоянии, сейчас же…

– Мне нужно тебя осмотреть, – решилась наконец она, произнеся эти слова так твердо, как только могла.

– Я в порядке… просто следы от наручников… в остальном все нормально… скоро все заживет.

На лице Розы отразилось недоверие, но она решила не настаивать. С Доктором явно произошло что-то нехорошее, о чем он не хотел рассказывать прямо сейчас. Значит, придется отложить расспросы на более подходящее время.

– Я сейчас. – Она выбежала из комнаты на кухню, нашла аптечку и принесла ее в комнату. Осторожно она обработала раны и перебинтовала его запястья. Доктор наблюдал за ее сосредоточенным выражением лица, пока она все это делала, потом, словно решив что-то для себя, произнес:

– Я не знаю…

Роза вопросительно взглянула на него.

– Я не знаю… – повторил он,– сколько прошло времени. Не очень много, должно быть. Мне просто нужно отдохнуть, и все будет в порядке.

– Ладно, – сказала Роза, но без особой уверенности. – Если тебе нужно поспать, то я пойду в соседнюю комнату… Отдыхай.

Она наклонилась, чтобы чмокнуть его в щеку, но он схватил ее за руку.

– Не уходи… Я не хочу спать… мне просто нужно… привести в порядок мысли.

Ужас в его глазах был настолько сильным, что она без дальнейших расспросов опустилась на кровать.

 

**4. Чем я вам подхожу?**

 

Место, куда привели Доктора, оказалось вполне обычной тюрьмой – с камерами, решетками на окнах и цепями, вделанными в стену. Последнее, впрочем, не было типичным для стандартной тюрьмы.

Существо, приведшее Доктора, отсоединило цепочку, связывающую его «наручники», и вместо этого прикрепило их к цепям в стене.

– Освободиться не получится, даже не пытайся. – Похититель (Доктор решил, что существо явно было мужского пола) с удовлетворенным видом оглядел Доктора. Туман рассеялся, и Доктор теперь мог двигаться и говорить.

– Как вы смеете? Согласно статье пятнадцать пункту пятому… – но похититель перебил его, недослушав.

– Прокламация Теней нам не указ, мы им не подчиняемся и не лезем на те планеты, где они распоряжаются. И я не думаю, что кто-то будет искать тебя…

– Откуда тебе известно, кто я?

– Прежде всего, меня заинтересовало то, что человек появился в этом месте без скафандра или хотя бы шлема с кислородным баллоном. Люди нас не интересуют, но ты явно не был человеком, раз можешь свободно дышать в этой атмосфере. Поэтому я решил копнуть поглубже и узнать, кто ты такой и можем ли мы тебя использовать.

– И откуда ты узнал, кто я? – повторил свой вопрос Доктор.

– Из твоих мыслей.

Доктор моргнул в недоумении. Он бы почувствовал, если бы кто-то попытался проникнуть в его мозг. Его ментальные барьеры были всегда высоки, никто бы не смог проникнуть в его сознание без его ведома.

Не обращая внимания на его удивление, похититель продолжил:

– Нам обычно попадались лишь Ууды, побывавшие в рабстве, или же им подобные, с очень низким уровнем телепатии. О таймлордах же ходят легенды, самих же их никто не видел.

Доктор горько ухмыльнулся.

– И не увидите. Их больше нет.

Похититель внимательно посмотрел на Доктора. Без тени сочувствия, равнодушным голосом он произнес:

– Ты последний из них. Ты одинок. Тебя никто не будет искать. Ты сильный телепат, но твоя слабость в одиночестве. Ты сам не замечаешь, как рушатся стены твоей защиты, но мы это видим и можем тебя использовать. Ты нам подходишь.

– Для чего? – воскликнул Доктор. – Чем именно я вам подхожу? Вы не сможете проникнуть в мой мозг – вы не первые, кто пытался это сделать. Сейчас, когда вы себя выдали, можете быть уверены, что у вас ничего не выйдет.

– Кто сказал, что мы хотим проникнуть в твой мозг? Мы просто используем твои мысли для удовлетворения своих нужд. Мы воздействуем на твое сознание, и потом наш мозг испытывает наслаждение от реакций твоего сознания. Чем сильнее и эмоциональней реакция, тем больше нам это нравится. Мы готовы этим заниматься вечность, – он улыбнулся, всем своим видом изображая удовольствие, и Доктор передернулся.

– То есть вы наркоманы, получающие кайф от того, что воздействуете на сознание других? Это недопустимо с точки зрения любой морали!

– Нам подходят только существа, обладающие телепатией. Только они могут воспринять то, что мы им показываем. Мы предпочитаем вызывать кошмары, но всего лишь те, которые уже испытывает подопечный. Мы не можем создавать новые эмоции, поэтому нам нужны существа, пережившие многое. И я чувствую, что ты доставишь нам огромное удовольствие.

– Ну что ж, вы плохо знаете таймлордов. Я не поведусь на ваши воздействия на мой мозг, какими бы они не были.

– Посмотрим. Я люблю достойных противников – в этом часть наслаждения.

Доктор закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь. Его ментальные барьеры были на месте, высоко поднятые, как обычно. Он не собирался позволить ни одной мысли просочиться наружу.

– Полное одиночество наедине со своими мыслями только сведет тебя с ума, – продолжало существо. – Поэтому я бы не советовал отгораживаться от контакта. Кроме того, мы способны слышать отголоски эмоций, которые ты не можешь скрыть, и использовать их соответственно. Некоторые вещи находятся прямо на поверхности.

Доктор постарался сосредоточиться на том, чтобы ни одна из его мыслей не просочилась через барьер. Он знал, что именно эти существа могли использовать против него, если то, что они говорили, было правдой. Слишком много было в его прошлом… Воспоминания, которые были надежно заперты в его мозгу. Которые он надеялся никогда не выпускать наружу. Он сосредоточился на том, чтобы полностью запереть эти двери.

Покончив с этим, он взглянул похитителю в глаза, словно бросая вызов.

Но слова похитителя застали его врасплох, как бы он ни старался подготовиться. Потому что существо спокойно произнесло:

– Интересно… кто такая Роза Тайлер?

 

**5\. Что-то не так**

 

Роза лежала рядом с Доктором, глядя на него. Он приподнялся на локте, подперев рукой голову, и не отрывал от нее своего взгляда. Ничего не говоря, внезапно он привлек ее к себе, крепко сжав в объятиях. Затем он слегка отодвинулся, достаточно для того, чтобы взглянуть ей в глаза, и в его глазах светилось нечто, от чего у нее пошли мурашки по коже.

Ощущение было такое, словно с него слетели все его маски разом. Роза знала, что в жизни Доктора было много боли и потерь, но обычно он ничем не выдавал себя, всегда прятался под внешним заслоном веселости и легкомыслия. Да, она знала, что скрывалось под этой маской, но никогда раньше не видела это настолько в открытую. Даже раньше, до его регенерации, когда он носил кожаную куртку и в его глазах были видны отголоски Войны – даже тогда не выглядел настолько уязвимым.

И сейчас это отчаяние, которое он никогда не показывал, было направлено на нее. Но самым страшным было то, что он смотрел на нее, словно… словно он потерял и ее тоже, причем уже давно.

Он сел в кровати и неуверенно коснулся ее щеки кончиками пальцев, затем снова рывком заключил ее в объятия. Она почувствовала, как колотятся его сердца.

Через какое-то время он отпустил ее и медленно, с сомнением поднес пальцы к ее вискам. Роза инстинктивно отпрянула.

Она хорошо помнила его предостережение, а сейчас он вел себя странно. Он сказал не позволять ему сделать это, и хотя она и не знала, что именно он имел в виду, она была настороже. Не то чтобы она с недоверием относилась к телепатии – точнее, хотя понятие и было ей чуждым, она была знакома с тем, как Доктор это делал с другими. Она и сама позволяла коснуться своего разума пару раз. Один раз, чтобы избавиться от головной боли после приветствия расы телепатов.– те впервые столкнулись с нетелепатической расой и были уверены, что просто здороваются (Роза до сих пор морщилась при воспоминании об этом), и еще пару раз Доктору нужна была информация, которую Роза не помнила… Это все были мелочи, и Доктор был очень аккуратен с ее сознанием, не ища лишней информации и не нарушая личных границ – Роза не могла объяснить точно, как она это чувствовала, но она просто знала. И одно было неизменно – Доктор всегда был очень осторожен, всегда спрашивал ее разрешения и никогда не пытался проникнуть в ее разум без предупреждения.

Сейчас же это выглядело по-другому.

Он не был грубым, ничего подобного. Просто не говорил ни слова о том, зачем ему это было нужно.

– Доктор. – Роза старалась говорить спокойно. – Пожалуйста, объясни, в чем дело.

– Мне… мне нужно… убедиться, что это ты.

– Конечно, это я. Не думаешь же ты, что я настолько растолстела за это время, что во мне может поместиться Сливин? – Роза попыталась пошутить, но он даже не улыбнулся.

– Во вселенной есть куда более опасные существа, чем Сливины, – сообщил ей Доктор.

– Ладно, плохой пример. И все же – в чем дело, Доктор?

Он вздохнул и уронил голову вниз, запустив пальцы в волосы.

– Ты сказал, чтобы я не разрешала тебе… чего именно?

Он медленно поднял на нее взгляд, в котором было смятение.

– Я… я не помню… не уверен, что это была хорошая идея… мне нужно… но это может обернуться плохо для тебя… я не знаю…

Доктор закрыл глаза и потер ладонями лицо. Когда он снова взглянул на нее, его взгляд изменился и стал снова острым и проницательным.

– Это может быть опасно, но я не понимаю, что меня заставило… Я думаю, что-то происходит с моим сознанием.

Роза взволнованно дотронулась до его рукава.

– Доктор, ты доверяешь мне? Веришь мне?

– Да.

– Тогда расскажи мне, что с тобой случилось. Если ты веришь, что я как-то могу тебе помочь, то, пожалуйста, не скрывай от меня ничего.

Она знала, что были моменты, когда Доктор скорее был готов умереть, чем показать себя уязвимым, но были также и моменты, когда он внезапно раскрывался перед ней, словно она была единственным человеком, кому он доверял. А сейчас он выглядел так, словно не мог справиться с чувством собственной уязвимости.

– Как ты, наверно, догадалась, я был в плену. Это случилось… неожиданно.

Он помолчал немного, потом добавил:

– Я видел, как ты умирала. Много раз. И я не мог тебя спасти.

  

**6\. Видения**

 

Доктор прикрыл глаза, в очередной раз борясь с желанием ослабить защитные барьеры своего разума. Хватало и того, что происходило с ним сейчас, без дополнительных воспоминаний. Это и так было невыносимо. Он снова открыл глаза, боясь того, что сейчас увидит.

Роза подошла к нему и посмотрела на него взглядом, полным тревоги и сочувствия. Он протянул руки, пытаясь разобраться, кто перед ним. Она была материальна на этот раз, вполне осязаема. Лишь остатки здравого смысла говорили ему, что это не она. Доктор медленно дотронулся до ее висков, проникая в ее разум. Пустота, совсем ничего. Это была просто иллюзия. Она разрушилась, рассыпалась на куски под его пальцами. Где-то в глубине его разума промелькнула мысль, что если бы перед ним была настоящая Роза Тайлер, то это могло бы повредить ей. Сейчас же это вредило только ему – его собственный разум жаждал контакта как никогда прежде, и это пугало его. То ощущение пустоты, возникшее в его разуме после гибели его собственного народа, усиливалось еще больше, и это сводило его с ума. И каждая разрушенная им иллюзия разрушала и его.

Он с трудом смог вспомнить, где находится, и не мог понять, сколько прошло времени. Это было абсолютно непривычным и потому абсолютно ужасающим.

В первые недели плена, когда Доктор еще мог анализировать происходящее, он пришел к выводу, что случилось то, что было неминуемо – стараясь защитить свои воспоминания о Войне и прежних потерях, он выпустил наружу то, что делало его настолько же уязвимым. И вполне возможно, что его похититель, еще наблюдая за ним в магазинчике, смог прочитать несколько образов с поверхности его разума в тот момент, когда Доктор об этом не подозревал, и этого оказалось достаточно.

Он снова увидел, как Роза подошла к нему и обняла. В следующий момент действительность поменялась, и Роза исчезла, только для того, чтобы появиться снова, на этот раз на противоположной стене комнаты, прикованной цепями к стене. Он смотрел на то, как она задыхается от нехватки кислорода, слышал ее крики о помощи, обращенные к нему. В очередной раз он попытался напомнить себе, что это было всего лишь иллюзией, что Роза была в безопасности дома, с матерью, но это не помогало.

Видение исчезло только для того, чтобы смениться новым.

ТАРДИС материализовалась внутри камеры, и Роза вышла из нее. Ее взгляд был настороженный, но увидев Доктора, она вздохнула с облегчением и бросилась к нему. Впрочем, как только она подбежала настолько близко, чтобы Доктор смог до нее дотронуться, то исчезла вместе с ТАРДИС.

В основном в его видениях появлялась Роза. Иногда возникали мимолетно образы его прежних спутников, даже Микки появился один раз. Пару раз он видел Джека, кричащего и наводящего пистолет в пустоту. Но эти образы были больше похожи на анимационные картинки – они двигались, но были неосязаемы и всегда находились на расстоянии. Роза же была… нет, не просто реальной, она ощущалась реальной. Поэтому он не переставал беспокоиться за нее, хотя и знал, что она должна быть в безопасности. Уж точно в большей безопасности, чем рядом с ним. Он это знал, пытался об этом помнить, но с течением времени этот факт становился все менее достоверным. Иногда практически невозможно было подвергать сомнению запах ее шампуня или ощущение ее ладони на щеке.

Он не знал, сколько это продолжалось, не знал, как часто видения сменяли друг друга. Не считая наручников, которых с него ни разу не снимали, с ним обращались хорошо – насколько он мог видеть в проблесках реальности или того, что, как он помнил, должно было быть реальностью. Его кормили, давали ему спать и следили за его состоянием. Он явно был ценным приобретением, и похитители старались о нем заботиться. Он запросто мог провести там несколько тысяч лет, если ничего не изменится.

Его освободили люди. Слухи о пленниках в подземелье, очевидно, наконец-то достигли чьих-то ушей, и группа людей в скафандрах пришла наводить справедливость. И если бы Доктор был в своем нормальном состоянии, он бы не преминул восхититься такими обычными людьми, рискнувшими своими жизнями, чтобы попытаться в очередной раз восстановить справедливость в этом мире. Но он был далек от своего привычного состояния. Когда его освободили, он не мог даже понять, различить, свободен ли он на самом деле или же это была просто очередная игра воображения. Сколько раз он проигрывал в своем мозгу бесчисленные варианты побега или освобождения, и они казались такими же реальными… почти такими же.

Нет, определенно он не мог выдумать что-то настолько банальное, как эта небольшая толпа астронавтов.

Доктор остановился у выхода в коридоре, не зная, как ему поступить. Люди все еще обыскивали здание в поисках других пленников. Сейчас им было не до выяснения подробностей, но Доктор, даже несмотря на замутненный разум, смог понять, что как только они вернутся, расспросов будет не избежать. К тому же существовал только один способ проверить, насколько реальным было спасение, – это добраться до ТАРДИС. Так что в конце концов он умудрился незаметно улизнуть во всеобщей суматохе.

ТАРДИС была на месте, целая и невредимая, и настолько настоящая и живая, что Доктор впервые за это время дал волю эмоциям. Он положил руки на консоль и, позволяя слезам беспрепятственно скатываться по щекам, прошептал:

\- Прости… Мне так жаль… прости…

Он знал, что корабль очень волновался все это время из-за того, что их телепатическая связь была нарушена, и позволил своему разуму окунуться в искреннюю заботу ТАРДИС. Все же, несмотря на попытки корабля восстановить его разум и понимание того, что он был далеко не в норме, Доктор знал, что ему нужно было возвращаться туда, где он оставил Розу. Он не мог не волноваться за нее – и, как бы он ни старался убедить себя в обратном, он боялся, что его видения могли оказаться правдой. Он знал, что это казалось невозможным… но как он мог рассуждать о том, что возможно, а что нет, когда он наблюдал невозможное за свою жизнь много раз?

Доктор вздохнул и, несмотря на встревоженный рокот ТАРДИС, ввел координаты Земли.

 

**7\. Откровение**

 

– Я до сих пор не знаю иногда, что является реальностью, – он грустно посмотрел на Розу. – Я… мне страшно.

Доктор закрыл глаза и снова обнял ее, и она ощутила биение его сердец – немного неровное, не в обычном ритме.

– Эти видения… – осторожно начала Роза, – они никогда не были частью реальности, ведь так?

Она тоже крепко обняла его в ответ, пытаясь удержать его здесь, рядом, пытаясь помочь ему обрести твердую почву под ногами.

– Поначалу я мог легко отличить, где реальность, а где нет, но с течением времени… – Доктор сделал паузу и взглянул на Розу, словно желая убедиться в том, что та никуда не исчезла, – я перестал воспринимать реальность. Словно то, что происходило в моем разуме, было реальней происходящего на самом деле. Я чувствовал, как мой разум сдается под напором этих существ. Случайная мысль цепляется за другую, создает цепочку событий, и всё новые образы, вытащенные из подсознания, нанизываются один на другой, как на веревку, и…

Он замолчал на секунду, потом продолжил:

– Странно, как им вообще удалось подобное. Мозг таймлорда способен противиться любому, даже самому сильному, телепатическому воздействию. С другой стороны, – тут он смущенно взглянул на Розу, – я никогда не был самым прилежным учеником, но все равно моей подготовки достаточно для того, чтобы справиться с чем-нибудь подобным. Хотя…

Тут Доктор резко, с шумом выдохнул воздух и вскочил с постели.

– Конечно!

Он забегал кругами по комнате.

– Да, это все объясняет! То, что они использовали для проникновения в мои мысли… на мой мозг это оказывает действие, как наркотик. И сейчас… воздействия больше нет, но мозг нуждается в этом… он привык… слишком долго…

Роза встревоженно взглянула на него.

– Поэтому ты так странно себя ведешь? У тебя что-то вроде ломки?

– Не совсем. Доктор остановился, задумчиво глядя куда-то мимо нее, явно пытаясь разобраться в своих ощущениях. Поднял руку и запустил ее в волосы, затем резко дернул их и поморщился. Зачем-то подошел к ее туалетному столику и лизнул стоявший там флакончик духов.

– Органы чувств на месте, физическое состояние… бывало и лучше, но сойдемся на удовлетворительном. Так что, я думаю, физически все в порядке.

– Но что-то не так, правда? – Роза подошла к нему, и он снова притянул ее к себе, внезапно поцеловав в губы. Девушка ответила на поцелуй прежде, чем ее разум осознал происходящее.

Они всегда чувствовали себя комфортно друг с другом, касаясь, держась за руки и даже обмениваясь легкими поцелуями, но никогда прежде это не было настолько интенсивным, словно у него была физическая потребность ощущать ее рядом.

Это беспокоило ее. Нет, она не возражала, и в глубине души она всегда надеялась, что когда-нибудь они с Доктором будут вместе… что он обратит на нее внимание, как на женщину. Но сейчас причина была явно в другом. И еще что-то происходило, что Роза могла ощутить только подсознательно. В тот момент, когда губы Доктора прикоснулись к ее, странное ощущение возникло у нее в голове – что-то давящее на ее сознание. Как тогда, когда Кассандра овладела ее телом. И это ощущение только становилось сильнее, причиняя глубокий дискомфорт. Роза уперлась руками в плечи Доктора и оттолкнула его, прервав поцелуй.

– Доктор! Что происходит? Пожалуйста… Я хочу помочь, но ты пугаешь меня.

Он кивнул и отпустил ее.

– Прости. Я не должен был… Мне не следовало сюда возвращаться, я могу навредить тебе. Я не осознал это в момент освобождения, не подумал… Я вообще не мог ясно думать, и, судя по всему, до сих пор не могу… – он сделал шаг к двери.

Но Роза преградила ему путь.

– Доктор, ты останешься здесь. Мы справимся с этим, что бы это ни было. Вместе.

– Роза, ты не понимаешь! Манипуляции с сознанием опасны. Мой разум после всего произошедшего не выдерживает пустоты, он требует контакта, любого - а человеческий мозг слишком хрупок. Я думал, что смогу с этим справиться, но у меня не получается!

Он немного помолчал, потом грустно улыбнулся.

– Мне пришлось разорвать телепатическую связь с ТАРДИС. Я был полностью один, и мне нужно было держать под контролем свои мысли постоянно. Но иногда мне казалось, что даже иллюзии были лучше, чем одиночество.

– Ты сказал, что видел меня, как я…

Роза не закончила. Он опять слабо улыбнулся:

– Потому что я не мог не думать о тебе. И я беспокоился за тебя.

– Я тоже. Я каждый раз волнуюсь, когда ты оставляешь меня, боюсь, что с тобой что-нибудь случится, а меня не будет рядом. Мы не должны расставаться, особенно сейчас. Я не верю, что ты сможешь причинить мне вред.

– Я никогда не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, Роза, пока на то есть моя воля. Но дело не в этом. Мой разум хочет убедиться в том, что ты реальна, поэтому он пытается проникнуть в твое сознание.

– И если даже это так, то чем мне это грозит? Ты говорил раньше, что телепатическое воздействие безопасно для людей.

Доктор ответил со всей серьезностью, какую он только мог вложить в свои слова:

– Потому что теперь, когда больше не нужно охранять границы моего разума, они практически исчезли. И я сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы создать их заново – на это нужно время… А это означает… – В его глазах опять появился неприкрытый ужас. – Все самые страшные кошмары могут стать действительностью… по крайней мере, для моего мозга…

– И ты хочешь, чтобы я просто так отпустила тебя, когда ты в таком состоянии?

– Да, потому что это огромный риск для тебя.

– И куда ты пойдешь? У тебя есть кто-нибудь, кто тебе может помочь? Или ТАРДИС может вмешаться и все исправить?

Он покачал головой. Казалось, в этом состоянии он не был способен даже пытаться обмануть ее.

– ТАРДИС не сможет помочь. И… нет, у меня больше никого нет.

– Значит, ты останешься здесь. И мы справимся. Потому что ты мой лучший друг, и никто нас не может разлучить, пока мы вместе. Ты веришь мне?

Доктор нерешительно кивнул.

 

**8\. Решение**

 

– Есть ли что-то, что можно сделать? – Роза смотрела на него, как всегда, с тем же выражением доверия в глазах и уверенностью, что он сможет найти выход, что все будет в порядке.

Его храбрая спутница, не задумываясь готовая подставить под удар собственную жизнь.

Доктор вздохнул. Она была права. Никто больше не смог бы помочь ему. Не было никого, кому он бы доверил свой разум.

Он действительно был не самым лучшим учеником на занятиях по телепатии. Одна лишь запись в дипломе могла сказать о многом. Он не настолько сильно умел скрывать свои мысли, как должен был. Возможно, следовало быть более прилежным учеником в Академии… хотя глубоко внутри Доктор считал, что это бы все равно ни к чему не привело. Доктор вспомнил Реннет – тот момент, когда она прошлась по его воспоминаниям, читая их, как открытую книгу. Конечно, не все из них, но те, что были слишком близко к поверхности. Ему стало некомфортно от этой мысли. Он доверял Розе больше, чем кому-либо, но мог ли он доверять ей настолько? Доктор не знал, но именно это ему и предстояло сейчас выяснить. Потому что другого выхода не было.

– Может быть… – наконец ответил он. – Необходимо внешнее воздействие, чтобы заблокировать воспоминания. Но я боюсь, Роза… это может быть опасно для тебя.

Он продолжил, говоря все быстрее:

– Слишком много всего, слишком много воспоминаний. При обычном телепатическом контакте я блокирую большую их часть, но сейчас у меня это не выйдет. Это может полностью разрушить тебя, понимаешь? Я не знаю, насколько силен твой разум.

Доктор не мог допустить даже мысли о том, чтобы причинить ей вред сознательно, но понимал, что для человека неконтролируемое погружение в поврежденное сознание таймлорда может закончиться трагически. Особенно столкнувшись с такими воспоминаниями, какими обладал Доктор. Да что человек – не всякий таймлорд выдержал бы это.

– Доктор, – умоляюще сказала она, – мы не можем это знать точно, если не попытаемся. И к тому же насколько большая вероятность, что это разрушит тебя, если я не попытаюсь?

Он посмотрел на нее, желая, чтобы ему не пришлось это говорить.

– Доктор! Пожалуйста, скажи правду!

– Примерно… девяносто… три из ста – вероятность того, что я сойду с ума, – наконец, нехотя произнес Доктор. – И поверь мне, ты не хочешь этого видеть. Но примерно такая же вероятность, – быстро добавил он, – что твой мозг не выдержит нагрузки.

Хорошо, допустим, во втором случае вероятность была чуть меньшей, но он не хотел обнадеживать Розу, да и себя тоже.

Безумие или опасность потерять самое дорогое, что у него есть. Как обычно, ни одного хорошего выбора. Что ж, не в первый раз. Он не мог потерять Розу. Только не ее. И в то же время не мог ничего изменить. Безумие было бы намного худшим вариантом… и другого выхода он не видел, возможно, из-за своего состояния. Конечно, был еще один выход, скорее, уход, – он мог попытаться покончить с собой, но это было слишком большим риском – если что-то пойдет не так и запустится процесс регенерации в этом состоянии, то новая личность сметет все на своем пути. Его похитители не имели ни малейшего представления, с кем они имеют дело, и насколько он может быть опасен для жизни всей вселенной.

– Ладно, – растерянно пробормотала Роза, и он мог видеть ее плохо скрываемый страх и беспокойство. Она нервно облизала губы. – Что мне нужно делать?

Доктор почувствовал невыразимую гордость за нее. И попытался в последней отчаянной попытке понять, есть ли что-то еще, что можно было бы сделать. ТАРДИС? Слишком опасно – машина времени не была предназначена для подобного контакта. К тому же, он не мог общаться с ТАРДИС настолько же явственно, как с Розой. И любая ошибка могла стоить ему разума. Но все же он потянулся мысленно к своему кораблю.

_“Пожалуйста… помоги ей…”_ – Доктор надеялся на связь корабля с Розой, на ту слабо выраженную симпатию, которую машина питала к девушке. Корабль почувствовал опасность и выразил свое недовольство всей ситуацией, но Доктор дал понять, что не может ничего сделать. И он почувствовал, как ТАРДИС смирилась с его решением.

Заручившись поддержкой корабля, Доктор повернулся к Розе.

– Идем, – он потянул ее на кровать, и она последовала за ним.

Это должно занять какое-то время – возможно, даже часы, и Доктор не собирался позволить, чтобы Роза оставалась на ногах все это время.

Они легли лицом друг к другу, слегка соприкасаясь лбами.

– Я собираюсь впустить тебя в мое сознание, – прошептал Доктор, тяжело дыша. Его разум стремился заполнить пустоту, образовавшуюся внутри, проникнуть в ее разум, словно воздух, рвущийся в вакуум. Но сначала нужно было объяснить задачу, стоящую перед ней. – Ты почувствуешь это – словно откроется дверь. Постарайся не… не слишком смотреть по сторонам. Ради тебя самой, пожалуйста.

– Обещаю, – сказала Роза.

– Хорошо… Скорее всего, твой разум выберет понятные тебе образы – двери, помещения за ними. Мне нужно, чтобы ты помогла мне найти то, что осталось незащищенным… и закрыть эту дверь.

– Звучит просто, – сказала Роза.

– Я постараюсь сделать все возможное, чтобы это было именно так, – он выдавил из себя улыбку. – Allons-y!

И Доктор отворил двери своего сознания, позволив Розе проникнуть внутрь. Как там говорила Рейнетт? В открытую дверь можно пройти с любой стороны? Это действительно оказалось просто. Он чувствовал, как Роза словно остановилась на пороге его сознания, не решаясь войти, но потом, не почувствовав никаких преград (было ли их отсутствие обусловлено его состоянием или же его разум всегда был готов принять ее? – Доктор не знал), ворвалась внутрь, и он почувствовал исходящие от нее свет и тепло. Прикосновение ее разума было легким, не давящим. Она не металась вокруг, не заглядывала в открытые двери, – которые, как Доктор был уверен, окружали ее со всех сторон, – она просто была, словно там было ее место. И, как внезапно подумал Доктор, возможно, так оно и было.

Он позволил себе на мгновение погрузиться в ее эмоции, потому что ему было необходимо знать, как далеко она зашла в его разум и что она увидела… и он все еще боялся того, что она может обнаружить. Но, к своему безграничному удивлению, Доктор понял, что Роза не пыталась выяснить никаких секретов о нем, – все, что он смог почувствовать исходящим от нее, было желание помочь и утешить.

_“Тебе больно”_ , – почувствовал он ее мысли. Он знал, что она говорила не о физической боли. Он чувствовал ее грусть и досаду на то, что она не могла ничего сделать, чтобы исцелить его. Доктор хотел сказать ей, что это не так, что с момента их первой встречи Роза уменьшала его боль и продолжала исцелять его, и что сейчас это были лишь отблески того, что он испытывал в первые моменты после окончания Войны… но не смог, потому что в следующий момент почувствовал, как разум отказывается подчиняться ему.

Доктор не понял, сколько времени провел, борясь за контроль собственного сознания, и что происходило в это время. Он только надеялся, что с Розой все будет в порядке. Он не мог позволить себе причинить ей вред, не мог допустить, чтобы в потаенных углах его разума оказалось что-то, способное разрушить ее. Он не знал, что она видит, какие картины встают перед ней. Человеческий разум способен оперировать лишь стандартными понятиями, переводить все в привычные человеку формы. И эта способность человеческого разума для Розы сейчас могла стать благословением или проклятьем, в зависимости от того, с чем девушке придется столкнуться.

Все было не так, как Доктор планировал изначально. Он надеялся, что сможет управлять ситуацией в достаточной мере, чтобы не оставлять Розу одну в его сознании, но понял, что его разум был поврежден гораздо больше, чем ему хотелось считать. Оставалось лишь положиться на то, что Роза сможет найти причину проблемы сама. Не желая полностью сдаваться, Доктор сделал еще одно усилие, чтобы мысленно приблизиться к Розе… и внезапно все померкло перед его глазами.

 

**9\. Погружение**

 

Роза почувствовала, словно стоит на краю водоворота, в который ее очень медленно затягивает. Ощущение было непривычным и слегка пугало, так что она даже застыла на мгновение в нерешительности. Но все же она не собиралась отступать. Она должна была помочь Доктору… ухватившись за эту мысль, Роза позволила своему разуму подчиниться тяге и упасть в глубину водоворота. Сначала погружение было медленным, затем усилилось, напоминая уже настоящее падение… которое, впрочем, вскоре прекратилось, и девушка ощутила себя стоящей на ровной поверхности.

Роза огляделась. Она оказалась в темном коридоре, стены которого слегка вибрировали при касании. «Будто коридор ТАРДИС», – подумала девушка. Возможно, сознание корабля помогало ей тем, что воспроизводило привычную обстановку, чтобы Роза чувствовала себя комфортно. Но от этого было не менее странно – словно находишься в месте, которое одновременно хорошо известно тебе и в то же время полностью незнакомо. То тут, то там в стенах по обе стороны коридора попадались двери – все чуть приоткрытые, как будто приглашающие войти. Роза подошла к одной из них и, борясь с желанием заглянуть туда, прикоснулась рукой к кажущейся деревянной поверхности. Девушку затопило чувство грусти. Непередаваемой простыми словами, но тем не менее прекрасно ощущавшейся. Роза отпрянула от двери и прижала ладони к стене: “Пожалуйста…” – прошептала она, не зная, кого и о чем просит, и не зная, как сделать, чтобы уменьшить эту боль.

Здесь все словно чувствовалось острее – мысли, чувства, воспоминания. Она ощутила боль потерь, расставаний, страданий и одиночества – скрытую, словно за стеной, но все равно большую, чем Роза могла себе представить. Девушка опустилась на пол, сжав голову руками. Возможно, это и было тем, о чем предупреждал ее Доктор.

«Тебе больно… – прошептала она вслух. – Так больно, и я не могу это исправить.»

Она не знала, сколько времени провела на полу, погрузившись в чужую боль и эмоции, не в силах пошевелиться. Из оцепенения ее вывел раздавшийся шум.

Роза поднялась, но чуть было не упала, так как пол затрясся. Она помчалась по коридору, понимая, что происходит что-то странное. Коридор расширился, и девушка выбежала в огромный зал и остановилась как вкопанная. Посередине этого зала кто-то стоял. И этот кто-то не был тем, кого она ожидала увидеть.

– Доктор?.. – нерешительно спросила Роза, но ее сомнения развеялись, когда она взглянула в его глаза. Это несомненно был Доктор, хотя и не такой, каким она привыкла его видеть. С коротко подстриженными кудрявыми волосами и теплым взглядом голубых глаз.

Роза решила, что, возможно, таким он был до того, как она его встретила. Или еще раньше… Сколько раз он регенерировал? Она не знала.

Он улыбнулся ей слегка растерянно. Роза подошла чуть поближе.

Доктор ответил на ее невысказанный вопрос:

– Да. Ты никогда не видела этого лица.

– Ты все тот же, – заверила она его. – Твои глаза… они меняются, но в них все равно виден ты.

Он рассмеялся:

– Я был бы рад встретить тебя в этой регенерации. В любой, на самом деле. Ты… – он замолк, словно не решаясь продолжить.

– Я тоже была бы рада познакомиться с этим тобой, – искренне сказала Роза, и это было правдой. У нее возникла мгновенная симпатия к этой версии Доктора – девушка почему-то была уверена, что они бы поладили. А возможно, дело было просто в том, что это был Доктор, и Роза была рада ему, вне зависимости от регенерации.

Роза улыбнулась своим мыслям – всего несколько месяцев назад сама идея того, что Доктор может измениться, шокировала ее, теперь же… Как сильно изменилась она сама за такое короткое время…

– Ты можешь мне помочь? Подсказать, что я должна сделать? – спросила Роза.

Он покачал головой:

– Если бы я знал как.

– Что происходит с тобой… там? – она не могла не спросить.

– Ничего хорошего, думаю, иначе ты бы не была здесь. – Он протянул ей руку. – Пойдем.

– Это то лицо, которое было у меня в начале Войны Времени, – объяснял Доктор на ходу, пока они шли по коридорам его сознания. – В моем разуме сохранены все воспоминания меня прежних. Воспоминания – это то, что остается, когда тело сгорает, то, что нельзя уничтожить, их можно лишь загнать в самый темный угол, чтобы извлечь в нужный момент.

– Были времена, о которых я бы предпочел ничего не помнить. Войну, например, – продолжил он. Его голос изменился, обретя северный акцент. Роза взглянула на Доктора, стоящего перед ней, ее первого Доктора. На секунду волна эмоций захлестнула ее, и она бросилась ему в объятия.

– Это ты… – она уткнулась в его куртку, вдыхая такой родной полузабытый запах.

– Эй, – он взял ее лицо в свои ладони так, как привык делать это раньше, – не раскисай, ладно? Улыбнись! Я изменился, но это все равно я, помнишь? Хотя я рад еще раз взглянуть на тебя этими глазами.

Она крепче прижалась к нему.

– Я скучала по тебе, – прошептала Роза.

– Правда? – Доктор слегка отодвинул ее от себя, заглядывая в глаза. – Неужели этот красавчик плохо с тобой обращается?

– Нет, совсем нет, – слегка смущенно выговорила Роза. Она улыбнулась и добавила: – Лучшие друзья – это про нас.

– Ну, так-то лучше, – Доктор широко улыбнулся ей.

– Я просто… иногда мне кажется, что сейчас все по-другому, и я не знаю, что думать о наших отношениях.

– Я не планировал выжить, – внезапно сказал он. – И потом, мне было все равно, что со мной случится. Пока я не встретил тебя. Ты, Роза Тайлер, изменила старика и заставила его поверить, что в мире есть ради чего жить.

Он взглянул на нее серьезно:

– Я не хочу это потерять.

– Ты и не потеряешь, – горячо сказала Роза.

– То, что ты делаешь сейчас, довольно опасно, – предостерег он ее.

– Почему?

– Я плохо понимаю, что происходит, но каким-то образом я – там, снаружи, – не чувствую своего присутствия здесь. А этого быть не должно.

– То есть, ты ничего из этого не видишь? И не будешь помнить?

Он пожал плечами:

– Странно, я же говорю. Впрочем, что бы ни случилось, ты должна помнить одно – я никогда не причиню тебе зла.

Они подошли к единственной двери, оказавшейся в этом коридоре. Доктор отпустил ее руку со словами: «Я думаю, тебе сюда». Роза положила руку на дверь и оглянулась. Доктора нигде не было. Помедлив, Роза приоткрыла дверь.

Помещение, казалось, было тюремной камерой, но не это поразило Розу. Там сидел ее Доктор – таким, как она его помнила последний раз, но взгляд его казался безумным, а под глазами были темные круги. Она подошла к нему, и он протянул к ней руки, глядя почти с ненавистью.

– Доктор! – произнесла она, чувствуя нерешительность. И страх. – Что происходит?

– Почему они всегда выбирают твой образ? – прокричал он с гневом.

– Помоги мне… – успела прошептать Роза, почувствовав прикосновение его рук к своим вискам, прежде чем ее затопила боль, вызванная потоком ничем не ограниченных мыслей и воспоминаний.

 

**10\. Исцеление**

 

Доктор резко пришел в себя.

Что-то было не так. И не с ним. Потому что он был в норме – и разум его, хотя и был все еще слегка уязвим, вновь ощущался ясным.

Он вспомнил все. И все эти долгие месяцы (двадцать два месяца, восемь дней и семнадцать часов приблизительно, если считать по земному времени), проведенные в тюрьме, – его чувство времени вернулось так же полностью, как и ясность сознания. И то, почему ТАРДИС волновалась, когда он ввел координаты – не только за него, но и за Розу. Вероятно, их связь была сильнее, чем он предполагал. Понял он также, почему нельзя было допускать того, что произошло, – именно то, что его похитители использовали его воспоминания о Розе для своих целей, было причиной того, почему ему следовало бежать от нее. Чего он не сделал, потому что…

Роза!

Девушка все еще лежала на кровати, рядом с ним, так и не приходя в себя, хотя Доктор уже давно разорвал телепатическую связь. Он обхватил ее руками и легонько потряс, пытаясь привести в чувство. Но она не шевелилась. Что он натворил?

– Роза, ты слышишь меня? Пожалуйста, очнись!

Когда-то, совсем недавно для нее и немногим дольше для него, он сказал дьяволу, что если и есть кто-то, в кого он верит, то это в нее. Неужели он только что разрушил все это своими руками?

– Роза, послушай… – он прижался к ней лицом, чувствуя, как подступившие слезы рискуют задушить последние остатки разума, потому что в голове осталась только одна мысль – он не может потерять ее. – Не уходи, Роза, я…

Он чувствовал себя трусом, потому что не сказал этих слов раньше, а теперь, возможно, уже было поздно…

– Что, Доктор? – раздался тихий голос. Он вздрогнул, выпустил ее из объятий и, придерживая за плечи, помог ей лечь обратно. Но она приподнялась на локте, и ее поддразнивающая улыбка в очередной раз разрушила все его барьеры. А может быть, в этом был виноват его все еще не до конца восстановившийся разум.

Так или иначе, Доктор не смог вспомнить ни одной из причин, почему он не мог сказать этого раньше:

– Я люблю тебя!

Роза улыбнулась и потянулась в его объятия, потом отстранилась и посмотрела ему в глаза.

– Я тоже.

Он почувствовал, что ему не хватает слов, и сделал то единственное, на что был способен прямо сейчас – приблизил свои губы к ее. Доктор вложил в поцелуй все оставшееся недосказанным, все, что можно было объяснить, только прибегнув к помощи пары сотен языков и диалектов… и в то же время, все это можно было передать простым касанием губ. Тот, кто первым изобрел поцелуи, должно быть, был гением.

– Я боялся, что с тобой что-то случилось… что я причиню тебе вред… – произнес он несколько минут спустя, когда у него, наконец, появилась возможность говорить.

– Ты бы не смог, – Роза с серьезностью взглянула на него. – Ты обещал.

Он покачал головой:

– Я не знаю, каким чудом ты жива.

Она улыбнулась, проводя рукой по его волосам, приглаживая их. Странным образом это оказало на него успокаивающее воздействие. А также вызвало желание снова привлечь Розу к себе и не отпускать…

Ее вопрос заставил Доктора, хотя и не без некоторых усилий, вернуть мысли в прежнее русло:

– Доктор, что ты помнишь?

Он запустил руку в волосы, разрушив этим все предыдущие старания Розы, и стал последовательно восстанавливать события.

 

***

Когда он обнаружил себя в камере, то не сразу понял, что происходит. Получалось, что все, что происходило до того, было всего лишь бредом его разума? Все воспоминания о том, как его освободили и как он добрался до дома… единственного места, которое считал своим домом, кроме ТАРДИС… не то чтобы он когда-нибудь говорил об этом Розе или Джеки – в особенности Джеки, – но они уже давно стали чем-то вроде семьи… Неважно. Сейчас это не имело значения, потому что Доктор снова был заперт в камере, и это могло означать лишь то, что похитители снова проделали что-то с его сознанием. И перед ним стояла Роза, с тем же полным тревоги и сочувствия взглядом, как и в прошлый раз.

Он был разъярен тем, что они заставляли его смотреть на то, как ее призрак возвращался снова и снова, несмотря на то, что он пытался бороться с этим… Она подошла к нему, и ее образ был настолько реален, что хотелось кричать.

Он протянул к ней руки, с силой врываясь в ее сознание, оглушая, забыв про осторожность. Затем произошло то, что он не планировал – Доктор почувствовал, как остатки барьеров рухнули, и то, что он держал глубоко внутри, ворвалось в ее разум… и этого не должно было произойти, не могло – он охранял границы своего разума все то время, что был в плену… и тут Доктор осознал, что на этот раз его встретила не пустота.

– Помоги мне, – прошептала Роза.

Кажется, эти два слова, исходящие от нее, оказывали на него магическое влияние, независимо от того, считал ли он ее призраком или нет.

Он опустил руки, но вред уже был нанесен. Ее лицо исказилось от боли.

– Слишком много… слишком много всего, – выдохнула Роза. – Я не могу…

Она побледнела и почти упала, но он поддержал ее.

– Роза, прости… – Доктор усадил ее у стены теперь уже простой комнаты и стал оглядываться по сторонам, пытаясь найти что-то, что поможет ему.

Ярость наполнила его, когда он осознал все произошедшее. Момент, когда он потерял контроль над своим разумом, позволил его сознанию сыграть с ним такую злую шутку. Роза рисковала слишком многим ради него, он не заслуживал этого…

Девушка тяжело дышала, все еще вцепившись в его руку, побелев от боли. Но она все равно замотала головой на его слова:

– Ты… не… виноват…

У него не было времени убеждать ее в обратном.

– Это твой разум. То, что ты чувствуешь, – это не твое физическое тело. Ты должна сопротивляться, не впускай их в себя.

Роза слабо улыбнулась:

– Тогда… тебе лучше… закрыть все двери… как ты говорил.

Он оглянулся. Двери. Конечно же. Она права. То, чего не получалось сделать прежде, усилием мысли, теперь было физическим действием. Он находился внутри своего разума, смотрел на него глазами Розы… и это было то, каким она видела его разум – коридорами с дверьми. Он услышал шум и крики, раздающиеся снаружи комнаты… чудовища, которым надлежало быть крепко запертыми, грозились вырваться наружу и разрушить все на своем пути.

Доктор подошел к двери и плотно закрыл ее. Звуки стали тише. Он потрясенно посмотрел на Розу.

– Жди меня здесь! – крикнул он ей и выбежал из комнаты, плотно закрывая ее. Воспоминание о его недавней тюрьме вернулось на свое место, став именно тем, чем должно быть, – просто воспоминанием.

Доктор помчался по коридорам, захлопывая двери перед носом у чудовищ своих воспоминаний, снова подчиняя себе собственный разум. Сейчас он уже не чувствовал уязвимости – только злость на самого себя и нетерпение. Ему нужно было действовать быстро, чтобы успеть спасти Розу… если это было еще возможно.

Заперев последнюю дверь, Доктор почувствовал, как туман, бывший у него в голове, проясняется.

Значит, им это удалось! Его разум был снова в порядке (насколько это можно было назвать порядком, в любом случае), но какой ценой? Нужно было помочь Розе, срочно.

Сосредоточившись, Доктор мгновенно нашел в своем сознании разум Розы – комочек тепла, занимающий такой крохотный участок его собственного разума, но включающий в себя нечто настолько большее – что-то, что Доктор, несмотря на свою долгую жизнь, все еще не мог проанализировать до конца. Он бережно ощупал разум девушки, ища повреждения и пытаясь аккуратно отделить лишние воспоминания. Еще немного, как понял он, и было бы уже поздно – даже полное лишение памяти не смогло бы помочь ей. Сейчас же вся бездна его воспоминаний и знаний лишь коснулись ее сознания, как порыв ветра пригибает цветок к земле, не ломая его. Причинив ей боль, но не разрушив. И все же чувство вины продолжало жечь его, пока он осторожно выпутывал обрывки своих воспоминаний из разума Розы. Наконец все было закончено, и можно было будить ее. Доктор позволил себе на секунду еще раз взглянуть на тот образ его разума, который создало сознание Розы, с восхищением и удивлением. Затем он с осторожностью высвободил свое сознание, возвращаясь во внешний мир.

 

***

– Если бы ты не остановила меня, я бы навредил тебе, – с еще не полностью подавленным страхом произнес Доктор, когда последние кусочки картины его воспоминаний встали на место.

– Волшебные два слова, да? – Роза рассмеялась, слегка высунув язык. – Не могли не сработать.

– Это ты помогла мне. Я увидел свой разум твоими глазами, а ты… ты оказалась под угрозой впитать мои воспоминания. И тебе было больно...

Он снова прижал ее к себе. Он знал, что ее разум остался неповрежденным, но это не уменьшило той боли...

Ее взгляд стал серьезным.

– Я помню... Но уже все прошло, даже голова не болит.

Он не смог сдержать облегченного вздоха.

– А как ты себя чувствуешь… теперь? – она взглянула на него с плохо скрываемым беспокойством. – Только говори правду на этот раз.

Доктор задумчиво склонил голову набок.

– Ну… думаю, я в порядке, – Роза слегка толкнула его в грудь, и он признал: – Хотя несколько дней отдыха бы не помешало. Как думаешь? Мы можем слетать на Энкроссу – замечательная планета, самая лучшая пицца на том краю галактики. Или…

Раздался звон ключей, и Джеки вошла в квартиру.

– А вот и ты! – воскликнула она. – Роза заждалась тебя, надо сказать! Где ты пропадал?

Она с подозрением оглядела ТАРДИС, стоящую в коридоре.

– Я клянусь тебе, Доктор – если твоя будка поломает мне хоть что-нибудь… – Джеки внезапно махнула рукой, оборвав начатую тираду, и бросилась к Доктору, крепко сжав его в объятиях прежде, чем у него был шанс увернуться. – Сказать по правде, мы ужасно беспокоились за тебя. С тобой все в порядке?

Доктор на всякий случай спрятал руки за спину:

– Конечно. Что бы могло произойти за несколько дней?

Джеки громко хмыкнула, но не стала развивать тему.

– В любом случае, мы с Розой планировали сегодня провести вечер вместе. Тихий семейный ужин, телевизор, никаких монстров…

Роза повернулась к Доктору. – Думаю, местная пицца не хуже, чем на Энк… Энтрассе? Как ты считаешь?

– Энкроссе, – машинально поправил он и улыбнулся. – Может быть.

– Я могу приготовить пиццу, – вмешалась Джеки, но Роза посмотрела на мать с таким выражением, что та только развела руками: – Ну, как хотите. Только не вздумайте исчезать никуда без ужина – слышишь, Доктор?

Доктор перевел взгляд с Джеки на Розу: – Семейный ужин так семейный ужин. Вот только слетаем за пиццей…

– Лучше сходим пешком, – сказал Роза, поднимаясь с кровати. – Я знаю неподалеку одну пиццерию…

Она улыбнулась и добавила:

– Уверена, ты опять без денег, так что ужин снова за мой счет. Пойдем, – и протянула ему руку.

И Доктор без промедления крепко сжал ее пальцы. 


End file.
